


Equal Surrender

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Dean, Alpha Dean, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Jensen Ackles, Angst, Asshole Dean, Crying Jensen, Drama, F/M, Fiesty Jensen, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Nerd Andy, Nerd Charlie Bradbury, Nerd Misha, Nerdy Jensen, Omega Jensen, Omega Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Charlie, Sibling Incest, fights and arguments, fraternal twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Life is getting harder for Dean as he tries to control the feelings he has for his twin brother . However, he can tell he is slowly losing the battle. Jensen just keeps smelling more delicious everyday. Will Dean be able to control his urges towards his brother or will he chase after what he and his alpha wants?But than theres a bump on the road, During a heated argument between the twins Dean commits a hurtful act. Jensen out of anger admits his feelings for Dean. Will Dean be able to fix what he destroyed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.
> 
> Please note Jensen looks like his days of our lives slim cute self while Dean takes up his S1 look. This is just for difference.
> 
> Please note that this is an sibling incest fic, so if not your cup of tea than please do not read.

Sam glances at his watch seeing it read 7.30am, he sighs, “Dean we're going to be late. Hurry up dude!" He calls up the stairs.

Jensen is seated by the kitchen island, reading todays papers. He always loved to be up to date with what was happening in Lawrence, Kansas. It was always so refreshing before heading off to school. He took a sip of his coffee when the smell of freshly cut grass filled his nostrils. He loved that smell as it always made his omega happy. 

That kind of scared him because of who that smell belonged to. He turned and watched as his twin who was older by 2 minutes walked in and spilt himself a cup of coffee. His eyes scanned the perfect tight ass that the alpha had. He was suddenly salivating as he felt a little drool drip by the side of his mouth. He quickly wiped the drool off before his brother turned around. He cleared his throat, “Good morning Dean. You look happy today”.

Dean smiled, “Yeah of course Jensen. I’m kinda meeting Lisa Braeden at school this morning. Might schedule a date with her”.

Jensens heart squeezed at the thought of Dean being with the most popular bitchiest omega in school. He shrugged, “Ok Dean. But…can I ask or say  something?”

“Yeah sure what is it?” Dean asked with a curious look.

“Isn’t she like the school slut and bully? She ain’t so nice to people Dean”, Jensen added carefully.

Deans demeanor immediately changed to one of a challenging sour look, “What the hell Jensen. I like her ok and we are probably going to date. What’s your fucking problem? You jealous or what huh?”

Jensen slammed the paper on the table top, “And why the fuck would I be jealous Dean?! I’m just telling you what type of a person Lisa Braeden is. Why would you date someone as vile and cruel hearted as her? She is not a good person and I am just being concerned here”. He bit out.

Dean huffed out in annoyance slamming his cup into the sink, “Hate to break it to you Jensen, but I don’t need your damn permission to date someone. If I choose to date someone than that’s certainly none of your concern!” Dean than called out harshly, “Sam let’s go!” 

Jensen was filled with anger and hurt swimming within him as he watched the alpha walk away. He bit his bottom lip, maybe Dean was right. It was not his place to tell him what to do. It ached his heart but he dare not show it for fear of scrutiny. He took a deep breath and grabbed his bag pack, heading out the door.

* * *

Sam sat at the backseat, observing his two brothers in the front seat. There was palpable tension between the two brothers. This he did not like. This was something that his omega who was very sensitive and caring in nature did not like. So he was going to do what he always does when faced with such situations, _talk_. He asked, “Are you two fighting again?”

“Mind your damn business Sam!” Dean barked abruptly making Sam cower slightly.

“Don’t you yell at him like that Dean!” Jensen defended.

Sam’s omega hated violence of any form and was easily scared. Jensen on the other hand did not scare easily. He was the type of omega who was very dominant in nature and has a _don’t give a crap_ attitude. He was startled once more when Dean glared at Jensen and snapped back.

“Shut your fucking mouth Jensen! Don’t you tell me what to do omega!”

That was like a slap to Sam’s face and he was sure Jensen felt the same judging by the omegas hurt taken aback expression which quickly turned to anger, _oh boy this was an argument that was going to get ugly._

“Don’t you fucken use that omega word on me Dean! You should be ashamed of yourself! How dare you! Just like them fucking alphas who have no fucking respect for omegas!”

Dean grit his teeth, “Jensen shut up okay! This is not the fucken ti-“ But Dean was cut off.

“No Dean I will not shut up! You’re a fucken asshole you know. All because you can’t take me telling you shit that is good for you….All you fucken do is nag nag complain complain….You’re just as same as that Lisa bitch!” Jensen spat out not knowing where all this anger was coming from.

Sam saw Dean white knuckle the steering wheel. _Shit maybe he should interfere before things escalate into something nasty_. He added timidly, “Guys-“ But Dean was too quick biting back with a dangerous low voice.

“Jensen I am warning you. You will show me respect”.

But Jensen just answered back, “No I will not Dean. I am not the type of omega that will just sit back and take your shit! You and that Lisa Braeden are fucking-".

Before Jensen could finish there was a loud thumping clack that radiated throughout the car and all was suddenly silent. Sam gasped, his tears pooled in his eyes and his heartbeat increased when  he saw Jensen holding his nose and mouth as Dean looked on in disbelief and shock. They were driving in the school parking lot, so Dean immediately parked the car and turned to Jensen trying to grab onto his hand that was now covered in blood. “Jen let me see?”, Dean croaked out.

Sam watched as Jensen shoved Dean away, and bellowed, “Stay the fuck away from me asshole! And to think that I actually wanted you to be my mate! I hate you!” With that Jensen slammed the car door and stomped away. 

Sam watched as Dean sat stunned in the car. Sam spoke shakily, “Dean what have you done?”

Dean trembled out, “I screwed up Sammy”.

* * *

Dean didn’t know what had gotten into him. He acted like his father had with his mother. An abusive alpha. And he had hit Jensen in anger. What the hell is wrong with him? 

 _“And to think I actually wanted you to be my mate”_ rang through his mind on replay. What had he done? Jensen had admitted his feelings for him and he had screwed it up. 

Sam’s voice shakily asked, “Dean what have you done?”

Deans heart hurt so much at that question. His tears cascaded down his cheeks as he trembled out, “I screwed up Sammy”. _He screwed up big time._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean seeks Jensen...Can Dean keep his cool?
> 
> Jensen POV
> 
> Warning: More angst....

Dean looked frantically for Jensen but his brother was nowhere to be found. _Check the bathroom._ He combed his way through six out of seven of the schools massive bathrooms. _Nothing_. There was only one left and it was located towards the very end of the hallway. He slowly opened the door, the immediate scent of a distressed omega filled his nostrils. Worry immediately flooded him.

“Jen?” Dean strided further into the bathroom. He paused in his steps when he saw blood droplets on the floor by the hand basin. He followed it with his eyes seeing it disappeared behind a closed toilet cubicle. The scent of sweet apple pie was strong here. _Jensens scent_. 

Dean edged his way closer, nudging lightly at the door. It didn’t budge which could only mean it was locked from inside. He uttered in a wobbly voice, “Jensen please open the door?”

For a whole minute there was still no reply. Dean was starting to feel agitated, he rapped his knuckles on the door, “Damnit Jensen open the door you’re scaring me”.

A hiccup and whimper were heard on the other side, than Jensen spoke in a croaky voice, “Go away Dean”.

“I’m not leaving here without seeing you first. Please Jen”.

There was a annoyed sigh before the chinking of the lock sounded. The door than swung open to reveal a sight that broke Deans heart even further. Jensen was settled on the toilet seat, holding a bloodied handkerchief to his nose, his face was somewhat blotchy, his eyes were red while his upper and lower eyelids were swollen. The thing that scared Dean was the empty gaze aimed at him. It left him gawping in disbelief.

“What do you want Dean?”, Jensen tiredly asked. “Come to see your artwork”.

“What?” Dean balked. “No!”

Jensens anger and irritation started to build up once more, he snipped, “Than what are you doing here Dean?! Why don’t you just piss off to class and leave me the fuck alone! I don’t need your presence near me any time soon!”

Deans alpha was starting to stir, and not in a good way. Nevertheless, Dean willed control, answering, “Listen Jen I hurt you okay-“

“Try the word abuse Dean! You physically abused your own brother!”

Dean glanced down in shame, tears clouding his vision. He than looked back into the glassy emeralds that were scrutinizing him, “I’m sorry Jen. I couldn’t control my anger and ended up acting like an abusive asshole. I turned into dad for a moment”.

Jensen didn’t say anything to that. He just watched as Dean sighed and brought his backpack to the front, digging into it and pulling out a blue bandanna. He placed the bag to the side and fixed Jensen with a timid look, “Um- your handkerchief is soaked”. He held out the bandanna, “here you can use this”.

“I don’t need anything from you Dean”, Jensen spat.

Dean was starting to get tired of Jensens attitude, “Just take the damn bandanna Jensen. Jesus Christ!”

“Don’t fucken yell at me, Dean!”

“I’m not fucken yelling at you ok!” Dean grit out. “Christ Jen I am freaken concerned. You might have a broken nose. So you damn well need to get that checked out!”

Jensen got up, glaring, “And who’s fault is that Dean?!”

“I know it’s my fault ok! And I’m sorry! I know it’s not enough but I’m sorry!” Dean made to grab Jensens bicep as the omega shoved his way past him. “Jesus Jensen wait!”

Jensen yanked at his arm, “Let go of me Dean! Let go of me!”

“No! We will talk about this now!” He unconsciously squeezed at Jensens bicep harder, unable to control his alphas urges to get the omega to obey.

“LET ME GO!” Jensen swung his fist on his free arm, hitting Dean square in the jaw. 

Dean stumbled back, releasing his grip from Jensen. The omega had just decked him one. He stared at a fuming Jensen in disbelief. Since Jensen wasn’t holding anything on his nose, he could see the swelling and bruising but the bleeding had stopped. His eyes than lowered seeing Jensen rubbing his bicep where he had held onto. _He had hurt Jensen again_. He swallowed, stuttering, “Im- I’m sorry Jen…I didn’t mean-“.

Jensen interrupted, “Just shut up Dean! Just stay the fuck away from me!” 

Dean watched as the omega he still secretly loved more than brotherly stalked out of the bathroom. He gripped the hand basin and looked into the man in the mirror. He was looking at the reflection of an abuser. A person who hard hurt Jensen. A person who doesn’t deserve Jensen. A person who has scared his little omega brother Sam. A person… _who was turning into his father._ His grip on the sink edge tightened and before he knows it he lands a solid punch into the mirror before him. 

The mirror cracks his reflection . He doesn’t feel a damn thing when he pulls his fist away and as blood dibbles out of his knuckles. He deserves pain of any kind. He is just staring blankly at the scrapes and tiny cuts on his knuckles for a couple of minutes. Then the sound of the warning siren for classes blares.  He rinses his hand under the running water before he wraps it up in the bandanna Jensen refused to use. He than makes his way out the bathroom with the replaying thought that _he doesn’t deserve Jensen anymore. He deserves crap._

* * *

**Jensen POV**

He couldn’t believe that Dean had the nerve to manhandle him like that. _How dare he? Who does he think he is?_ If Dean thinks that he will just forgive him for screwing up his face, well….he was up for something else. 

There was also another thought running through his mind. _Jensen realized that he had confessed how he wanted Dean to be his mate_. That was one of the main reasons he was hiding in the bathroom. He knew Dean was going to seek him out either to apologize or to confront him about his slip up. _Christ he was so stupid._ Dean might think him a freak if it ever came up again or if there was any hope Dean might reciprocate his feelings.

He sighed as he entered the cafeteria. It was bustling with activity. Teenagers enjoying their meals, losers huddled on one table, jocks and cheerleaders on one, loners in the east, goths in the west and his group _the nerds_ located in the far side near a corner.

He made his way over to Charlie, Ash, Misha and Andy. They were his good friends. His voice sounded nasally as he said, “Hey guys”.

“Oh my freaken God Jensen!…what the hell happened?!” Charlie immediately stood up and started rolling up her sleeve. “Ok give it to me… who do I need to gift with a major ass whooping?”

Jensen chuckled lightly. His best friend may be a nerd and omega but she was definitely not one to mess with. _He didn’t want her to risk her safety though_. He smiled, still sounding nasally, “Sit down red. I’m fine…Just a bruised nose is all…besides I took care of the asshole”.

Charlie eyed him curiously before she nodded and took her seat. He lowered himself onto the space beside her. He got to unpacking his lunch when Andy blurted, “So who was it?”

Jensen really didn’t want to expose that Dean had inflicted injury on him. It was not that he was defending him, it was just the fact that he didn’t like anyone poking their noses into his private life. He appreciated the concern his friends showed but he was a big boy and could take care of himself. He sighed, “I really don’t want to talk about it Andy. So just please…..drop it”.

Andy and the others aimed him a slightly disappointed look but than everything was back to normal. They started to chat about their classes and how they were all planning to go to this science fair that was coming up. They were in the middle of discussing details on atoms when loud obnoxious laughter filled the whole cafeteria.

Charlie turned in the loud groups direction, frowning, “I really don’t understand how your brother could stoop so low and date that hag Lisa Braeden”.

Jensens heart plummeted to the bottom of his tummy. His heart squeezed as a heaviness settled in his chest. He told himself it was better not to look, save himself the pain and torment of seeing Dean in his enemies arms _. But than when has he ever listened to logic?_ He was the type that would believe it if he sees it with his own eyes. He takes a chance and spares a glance in the direction Charlie is looking in and  lo behold there seated on Deans lap with her tongue down his throat was Lisa Braeden, head cheerleader. 

His eyes watched how Deans hand slowly massaged the clothed mounds on her chest as they furiously made out. He could feel a stinging sensation in his eyes and his mouth turned downwards. He turned back to focus on his food, just staring at his homemade ham and cheese sandwich. He felt a stray tear slip down his cheek before he could stop it.

He than felt Charlie touch his trembling bicep, making him snap his gaze to her. Charlie had a sad sympathetic look on her features. He quickly spared a glance around the table seeing Andy and Misha eyeing him the same. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, so he just cleared his throat and feigned a shaky smile, “So let’s eat some grub before class starts again yeah?”

“Jensen-“ Charlie began but he interfered.

“Enough Charlie please. Dean can be with whomever he wants ok. So please drop it and let’s eat”. He took a bite of his sandwich, unaware that his shaky toneless voice and stray tears gave him away to how he really felt.

They didn’t chat again. They just had their lunches all the while listen to the playful squeals and moans from one Lisa Braeden. _It hurt bad._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does something stupid....
> 
> Sam POV...
> 
> Jensen POV...
> 
> Warning: Explicit F/M sex

_Un-fucking-believable!_ Jensen watched from outside the Impala as Dean strolled over with his arm thrown over Lisa’s shoulder. And the omega slut was fixing him with a mischievous look. _Oh he bet she knew how much he hated her guts and was teasing him._

Dean stopped before him, megawatt smile in place, “Hey Jensen. Thought you’d be taking the bus today?”

 _Wow, it was as if Dean had forgotten the events of today_. He shrugged, securing his bag strap on his shoulder, “Ok then I’ll catch the bus if that’s what you want?”

Dean immediately blurted, “No wait Jen! It’s just that you always catch the bus on Monday. But I won’t mind you riding with us”.

Jensen raised a questioning brow, “Us?!”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, unable to maintain much eye contact with him when he uttered, “Um yeah, Lisa is coming over to help me with some homework today”.

 _Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing._ He struggled to keep his blood pressure and underlying hurt in check. He clicked his tongue, “You know what, I’ll catch the bus today. I don’t feel like going home right now”. Just as well Sam started heading towards them, Jensen strode towards his brother, grabbing his brother by the arm, “Sam and I are going out for an afterschool snack. Don’t wait up!”

Dean stared slack jawed at his brother. He knew Jensen was ticked off and he felt slightly bad now that he had invited Lisa to come home with him for homework. _Not really homework though._ He called out, “Jensen come on man”.

“Fuck off Dean!” 

Lisa scoffed, folding her arms, “Well your brother has got a foul mouth on him! Stupid Omega!”

Dean sighed, “Lisa don’t talk about him like that okay”.

She rolled her eyes, running her hand up Deans chest, leaning in to whisper into his ear, “So are we still going to your place Winchester? I really wanna sample that package of yours”.

All thought left Deans mind. Pleasure started swirling in his lower regions. He growled, “Lets go omega”.

* * *

**Sam POV**

Sam hated his big brother right now. _How could he just bring Lisa home when he knew that Jensen didn’t like her? How can he bring Lisa home when she was the major cause of their argument?_ God sometimes he swears that Dean has some kinda screw loose upstairs.

He spared a sad glance at Jensen who was occupied staring blankly out the bus window. He knew his brother wasn’t fascinated about the same old boring scenery. He knew his brother was probably thinking about Dean. _He needed to get his brothers mind off of his asshole brother._

He slowly shook Jensen on the forearm, capturing the man’s surprised attention. He softly asked, “Bro can we really go have after school treats? I’ve been dying to try Rubies new chicken salad menu”.

Jensen scrunched his face, “Bleh Sam. Chicken Salad really?”

“What I need to take care of my body Jensen”, Sam shrugged.

“You know you’re a growing teen right? All the food you eat will just be broken down…Won’t affect your health one damn bit”, Jensen replied.

Sam smiled, “Well I wanna start early”.

Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine!”

Sam whooped excitedly earning a weird look from Jensen. They got off at Rubies diner ready to feed their hungry tummies.

* * *

**Winchester Residence**

They had been going at it for hours that they had lost track of time. _Perks of being young or being horney wolves._

Dean was in an euphoric state of mind as Lisa did a number on him. From blowjobs to face fucking to vaginal and anal sex. All performed in various positions that had the pair wanting more. 

Currently Dean was laying back on the bed, massaging Lisa’s c-cup breasts as she rode him wild. He fingered her asshole, hearing her cry out, thighs quivering as she released another squirting load that dripped down his cock and balls. 

He threw his head back, pumping up into her pussy, “Oh fuck Lisa! So fucken wet omega!”

Lisa leaned in riding him slow, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her sweet taste and clenching pussy making him want more. He slowly pumped his hips up, massaging his cock into her warm wet tight cavern at the same time gripping her hair at the back of her head and thrusting his tongue into her mouth for a filthy kiss.

Both moaned as pleasure started to build again. He couldn’t wait any longer as he felt his slowly growing knot  slip in and out of her channel. He flipped them around so that she was on her back, firmly digging his feet into the mattress before he gave all he got pumping his hard throbbing cock into her. Both getting carried away with the moans once more.

The room was filled with squelching wet noises, sex pheromones, wanton moans, bed creaking, headboard banging hard against the wall and heavy breathing. 

Dean bit at Lisa’s nipple hearing the omega scream and her channel started to tighten around his cock _. He knew she was close and so was he_. He leaned back on his hunches, spreading her legs further apart and pushing it up, as he watched his latex covered cock dive deeper into her. _Her cunt was creaming around his cock._ He plunged with all his might, “Uhh Lisa! Oh Lisa!”

Lisa started to shake as her pussy started to flutter around the thick cock, her eyes rolling back into her skull as she screamed in pure pleasure, coming hard with Deans name on her tongue.

Dean couldn’t hold back as he watched Lisa’s back bow, pussy squeezing his knot tight. He thrust deep inside, holding himself inside her convulsing channel, coming deep and hard inside the condom with an animalistic howl. “Oh Jen!!!”.

* * *

**Jensen POV**

His heart shattered to pieces when he smelt the pungent smell of sex pheromones fill the whole house. Sam had gagged and ran into his room.

He let his tears fall as he heard Dean and Lisa going at it like a bunch of wild animals as he passed his twins' room. 

 _He didn’t want to hear anymore_. He slipped into his room. His heart squeezed further and  knots formed in this tummy. Dean was currently fucking an omega Jensen didn’t like right here in their home.  The sad thing is Dean knew that this could hurt him but still the man went with it.

He changed into his boxers and shirt, slipping into bed. _He knew that Dean meant his actions today._ He reached for his earbuds slipping them on and turning on metallica to block off the torturous sounds. He closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep. 

Dean didn’t care about him.

_Never did he hear Dean shout his name at the peak of the alphas orgasm._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen have another argument...
> 
> Dean does something bad...

Jensen groaned as the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window smacked him in the face. He threw a pillow in the direction of the window while grumbling. _As if that would do him any good_. He got up, rubbing at his slightly crusted eyes. Somehow his earbuds had come off his ears during his tossing and turning. 

Then as if hit by a freight train, the events of last night came rushing in. This hollowness started to surface in his chest. His twin brother Dean had brought Lisa home and fucked her. The alpha had no respect for either Sam or he. Dean knew that Sam and he didn’t like Lisa very much and yet he brought her home. _How could he do that?_

He tried to center himself. No use in crying over spilt milk…… _well milk that Dean spilt._

He headed to the bathroom in the hallway, he brushed his teeth, had a quick bath and headed back to his room. He put on a fresh pink short sleeved linen knit Henley shirt and a black denim jeans with white sneakers. He took his suppressor pill before putting on his cologne. He felt like looking beautiful today so he picked up his light pink cherry chap stick and coated his lips making them look even more pink and soft.

He went past Deans closed door. _Huh asshole is still asleep….figures!_ He paced towards the kitchen. He could hear clinking; Sam must be in the kitchen _._ _Damn early Bird._ He was about to exclaim _Good Morning Sammy_ when he saw who was standing in the kitchen, adorned in hickeys and making pancakes for breakfast. He wanted to turn around immediately but unfortunately Dean spotted him and greeted, “Good morning Jensen”.

Jensens jaw ticked, he grit out with a feign smile, “Morning Dean”.

Dean seemed like he was trying to avoid his eyes, rubbing at the back of his neck, “How did you sleep?”

Before he could stop himself, Jensen blurted, “Are you fucken kidding me?!”

Dean looked slightly confused, “What’s got your panties in a bunch princess?”

Jensen scowled, folding his arms across his chest, “I don’t know Dean!...Hmmm Let’s see?....Sam and I probably didn’t get any sleep last night because you and your girlfriend….Lisa…..were making way too much noises that I am sure you kept the whole fucken neighborhood up!” 

“What?!” Dean turned red, stammering. “We weren’t that loud?”

Jensen huffed out an annoyed sound, “You know what Dean? If you wanted to send some kinda message…..like _you’re not into me_ …..you don’t need to bring some chick that I despise here just to prove a point! The least you could do is respect Sam and I. You want to fuck someone, then do it out of this fucken house because this is our home!”

Dean let out a feigned chuckle, “Seriously you thought that I brought Lisa here just to prove a point to you?!”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying Dean!” 

Dean slammed his fist down on the counter, “How about you stop trying to make everything about you Jen!”

Jensen stomped over, poking at Deans chest, “Why Don’t YOU GROW A PAIR DEAN!”

Dean slapped Jensens hand away, “Why don't you go fuck yourself omega bitch!”

Jensen didn’t know what happened but next he knew he was slapping Dean right across the cheek. He bellowed, “Don’t you fucken say that to me Dean! I will fucken kill you!”.

Dean eyes glowed red, feeling his canines elongate. The next he knew he was throwing Jensen across the room. The omega crashes into the cupboards and fell unto the floor clasping his side as he groaned and whimpered. 

“DEAN WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Sam screamed in a panicked voice, running over to his hurt brother. “Oh God Jensen”.

Dean stumbled back, breathing hard and heavy as his heart squeezed and a pit formed in his tummy. _Oh God what has he done?_

“DEAN! GET OVER HERE! WE NEED TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!”

Dean swallowed as he staggered towards Jensen. He dropped to his knees, his heart plummeting to the ground as he saw tears running down the hurt omegas cheeks as he lay in a fetal position cringing in pain. He croakily spoke, “Jen….hon let’s get you to the hospital ok?”.

Jensen shook his head rapidly as his eyes widened in fear, trembling, “Get away! Get away from me!”

Dean was more afraid than hurt. Jensen could be seriously injured and needs medical attention. He looked up at the broken cupboard Jensen had slammed into before collapsing to the floor. It was damaged badly.. He shakily added, “Jensen please let us take you to the hospital than I will leave you alone ok. Please Jen let me take you?”

Jensen let out a cry of pain as he tried to move away from Dean. He shook his head, “N-no!”

Sam said in a panicked voice, “Damnit Jensen please let Dean help. He needs to drive us to the hospital. Your ribs could be broken. We need to go now! Please bro do this for me”.

Jensen felt sharp stabbing pains start to become more prominent where he was injured. _He knew he had to get help._

_Just to the hospital. Just to the hospital. Just to the hospital._

Jensen nodded, “Ok”.

Dean slowly lifted Jensen up bridal style. God his brother was so light.   _Has he even been eating? Not time to worry about that now Dean_. He quickly carried a quiet Jensen to the Impala slowly slipping his brother into the backseat. He wanted to say something as Jensen just stared at him with more fear and hidden rage. He decided not to. _Not yet_.

Sam got into the car riding shotgun while Dean jumped into the drivers seat. He started baby and they drove.  No one saying a word, just Jensens whimpers of pain being heard every once in a while. That would make Dean and Sam look at him in concern. 

When they got to the hospital, the doctor’s were very fast to react. They immediately took Jensen in for a x-ray. Dean and Sam were left to wait in the waiting room. Dean glanced at his baby brother who looked like he was scowling. He cleared his throat, “S-Sam”.

Sam snapped his head to him, “Shut up Dean!” The omega abruptly got to his feet, “What the hell were you thinking? How can you do this to Jensen? Now he is hurt because you couldn’t control your damn temper!”

Dean glanced down at the floor in shame, unshed tears started to run, he swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’m sorry Sammy. I don’t know what came over me. I just flipped. I know that that doesn’t excuse what I did”. He looked up at a teary eyed Sam, “I’m sorry Sammy. Please forgive me”.

Sam doesn’t like tension. Simple as that. So his temper dissipated at his brothers distraught look. Dean was hurting. _He wasn’t going to let him have it easy though_. He huffed and sat down beside Dean. All he could manage to ask was _Why?_

Dean shook his head, “I couldn’t control my anger Sam”.

“No Dean. Not that. Why? Why would you hurt Jensen even more? It’s not only about what happened today. It’s about what happened yesterday morning when you hit him, when you were sticking your tongue down Lisa’s throat in the cafeteria, when you decided to bring her into our home and have sex with her knowing that Jensen and I would be there? Why Dean? Do you hate Jensen? Do you hate omegas?”

Dean snapped his head in Sam’s direction, “Sam I don’t hate you and Jensen ok. You both are the most important people to me in this God forsaken world. I love you both”.

“Than why are you hurting him Dean?!” Sam snapped.

Dean focused his attention on the floor before him, barely audible when he mutters, “Because I don’t deserve him. I keep hurting him by beating on him or yelling at him.  I don’t deserve Jensens love Sam. I might as well date others like Lisa to get my mind off of him. Even if for a short while”.

“Are you stupid?” Sam huffed out.

Dean raised a brow at that question, “What are you talking about Sam? Jensen deserves better.”

Sam sighed, “I don’t disagree with you there Dean. However, you both are meant to be. Like soulmates.  And I wish I can knock both your hot heads together”.

“Sa-“, Dean started but was interrupted when Sam held up a finger.

“I’m not done Dean. Let me ask you this question. Do you want to be with Jensen?”

Dean swallowed, stuttering, “Y-yes”.

“Than stop being a dickhead and be with him. He wants to be with you too. And before you start going on about how you are brothers and it’s not right….just remember we are wolves….we can’t help whom we are attracted to….it’s biology and scent for us…our wolves choose their mates….It’s clear that both of you like or possible love each other. Jensen admitted that yesterday while you have been pining like a teenager who has a crush on an actor but thinks it’s impossible. Anything is possible Dean….just stop being a dick and living in denial”.

Dean ran a hand down his face, sighing tiredly, “It doesn’t matter now Sam. He probably hates my guts even more now and won’t want to have anything to do with me”.

Sam looked sadly at his brother, placing a hand on his brothers forearm, “Dean he will be utterly pissed at you and may even deny you being close to him or seeing him for a while but one thing is Jensen will never hate you. He has too much love in his heart for you”. He added with seriousness, “Now you have a lot to make up for Dean. It won’t be easy to win Jensen back. Mark my words….if there is something Jensen is good at than that’s holding a grudge….however I think he has every right to considering all you have done to him”.

Dean nodded, looking down at his clasped hands, he asked, “Do you think there is hope though?”

Sam shrugged, “Truly….I don’t know Dean….however, I always say where there is a will, there is a way”. 

Dean spared a glance at his brother, nodding, “Ok Sam. I’m going to win Jensens heart back. No more hiding.”

“You promise?”

Dean added, “I’m not going to lie….it’s not going to be smooth….we might have a few arguments or fights along the way…”

Sam sighed, “As long as there is no physical abuse and no more girlfriends….or boyfriends”.

Dean studied his brothers weary look. He needed to make an agreement and he was going to stick by it. He muttered, “I promise Sam no more physical violence. I will control myself I promise. And no more Lisa or other guys or girls. I just want to win Jensen back”.

“I’ll hold you to that Dean”, Sam nodded.

The doctor than popped in, “Family of Mr. Jensen Winchester?”

“Yes that’s us doc”, Dean said standing up. “How is he?”

“He has a slightly cracked rib and a few bruises along his injury area. Other than that he is fine and is currently being put on pain meds so he is out of it for now. He will be awake in another 6 hours time. You can both go back to school and come see him in the afternoon”.

Dean nodded, “Thank you doc”.

Sam smiled at Dean, “He will be ok Dean”.

Dean felt guilty as hell. He hated himself right now. He put on a smile for his brother, “Yes he will be ok Sam. Come on let’s go to school”.

_Dean hoped Jensen would want to see him when he came back from school._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thought?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam visit Jensen in the hospital....
> 
> How does it go?....

Jensen woke up to the sounds of beeping and the faint smell of antiseptic. He was in a white room and lying in a hospital cot.  Christ he must have been hurt bad to be admitted. He glanced down at his bandaged ribs, sensing dull pain in the area. _Yup definitely hurt bad._

Then he remembered why he was hurt bad….

He was suddenly torn between two feelings; heartbreak and anger. _How could Dean use his alpha strength on his own flesh and blood? How can he break Jensens heart deliberately by bringing Lisa Braeden back to their home? Did he even care that he had hurt Jensen?_

The last question is debatable. _Afterall, Dean did care enough to bring Jensen to the hospital_. He sighed. He knew he may have provoked the alpha by hitting him. The law clearly states that omegas are inferior and must not tempt an alpha. If the alpha is compelled to act than there is nothing the law can do. Alphas are naturally of high hierarchy. 

Jensen detested the law. He hated that they have downgraded omegas. He believed that all wolves are equal and should be treated with respect. _Well only if they deserve to be treated as such._ That is why he gets extremely pissed when anyone pulls out the _‘omega’_ card on him. He was not going to stand for it. He was not going to be a victim like his mom was to his alpha dad. _His mother didn’t deserve it and he sure as hell doesn’t._

Which brings him back to his alpha twin. Dean always looked up to dad as an inspiration. Always following his orders; _being a good soldier_. But deep down he has seen the disapproval in Deans eyes when he witnesses his own mother getting beaten. He has even heard Dean yell and scream at his father to stop. That’s how he knew that Dean may not approve of some things his idol father did. And of course John would never beat on Dean because his son was an alpha just like him. The drunk cherished that and always shoved Jensen and Sammy aside.

He never thought that Dean would ever lift a finger at him. But now….well he guesses Dean is more like their dad. _He hated it._

He was startled from his depressive thoughts when the door to his hospital room swung open and in walked a petite brunette in a white coat. A beta by the scents of it. She brightly smiled at him, grabbing a hold of his clipboard at the foot of his bed, “Well good afternoon Mr. Winchester. I’m doctor Janice Whitemaster. I am here to check your vitals and basically how you are feeling”.

Jensen licked his lips, “Um. I’m feeling a little sore around the ribs but overall I feel fine. When do I get to go home?” _He really didn’t like hospitals._

Dr. Whitemaster gave him a knowing look, “Well as soon as you’re fine and we believe that you are safe enough to go home than we will discharge you”.

“Safe enough?” Jensen asked looking confused.

The doctor gestured with a finger at his injury, “We are curious as to how that bruise happened Mr. Winchester. It is hospital protocol to report cases of suspected abuse to the police”.

Jensen felt a sense of dread at her words. _He didn’t want Dean to get in trouble with the law._ He cleared his throat, “I didn’t get abused. I was just clumsy. I was so excited to go to school this morning that in my haste I tripped and my ribs found the corner of a table. All accidental”.

She scrutinized Jensen for a while making his stomach churn. The doctor asked, “Are you sure that’s what happened?”

“Yes I’m sure. I wouldn't lie”, Jensen practically lied through his teeth.

She studied him for a while, probably hoping to get him to cave. _No luck_. She than sighed, “Very well Mr. Winchester”. 

Jensen blew air through his nose in relief. He let the doc check his injury and vitals before she said, “Well looks good. Now I’m going to leave you to your visitors who are waiting outside. I believe they are your brothers?”

“Ye-yes”, Jensen swallowed as nervousness started build its way within him. _He knew it had all to do with seeing Dean again._

“Ok I will send them in”.

Jensen still had fire burning within him under all his nervousness. He really didn’t want to see Dean but at the same time requesting that only Sam see him would be a tad bit suspicious. Didn’t mean he had to talk or be nice to Dean. That damn alpha didn’t deserve niceties right now.

_He braced himself for his siblings visit._

* * *

Deans knee bounced hastily, mind adrift with thoughts of Jensen. _Would Jensen even want to see him? How would he act in front of Jensen? What was he going to say when he came face to face with his brother? Would Jensen ever forgive him?_

_Will he ever give you another chance Dean?_

 God he hated that voice of reason. Several emotions were possessing him right now. _Fear, Nervousness, Anger, Self loathing, Sadness and Guilt_. The latter was very much outweighing the rest. All he could think about today was Jensen. 

He had basically shut everyone or everything else out. 

He also ended up getting into a fight today just because some douche alpha was manhandling his omega boyfriend abruptly. And don’t get him started on Lisa….she was trying to be clingy, telling everyone that Dean was now her boyfriend…Yeah that did not sit well with him and he eventually snapped; telling her off in the process. He knew it was unfair, he did lead her on and he did sleep with her but he just couldn’t help it. 

Sams words had penetrated through his thoughts and he was determined to shove his cowardice aside _. He was going to try and win Jensens heart._

He was shaken from his thoughts when a fruity feminine voice asked, “Mr. Jensen Winchesters family?”

Sam and Dean both got up from their seats, answering, “That’s us”.

The beta shook both their hands announcing, “I am doctor Janice Whitemaster. I am the doctor attending to Jensen Winchester. I presume you are his brothers Dean and Sam?”

“Yes we are”, Dean answered while Sam nodded. Dean rambled, “How is he doing? Is he ok? Is he awake now?”

She smiled, “Calm yourself Mr. Winchester. Yes he is fine now. Just woke up in fact and now demanding to go home”. She added the last line for humor.

Dean felt a tad bit relieved. Sam asked, “Can we see him?”

“Of course you can. Please follow me”.

Dean steadied himself before following after Sam and the doctor. _Time to face the music._

* * *

The door to Jensens room opened and in walked Sam and Dean. As soon as Sams eyes met his, the omega strided over to him hastily, face all lit up happily, “Jen! You’re awake”. He carefully  hugged his brother close, “Oh I was so worried about you”.

Jensen relished in the warmth of his caring baby brother. He pulled out of the hug, staring into the hazels before him, “I’m happy to see you Sammy. It’s boring staring at these white walls”.

“You’ve only been awake for an hour bro…Don’t be so dramatic”, Sam chuckled.

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Shush it moose”.

Meanwhile Dean who was silently watching the brotherly exchange laughed at Jensens reference of Sam. This drew both eyes at him. _Both questioning eyes._

Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Hey Jensen”.

Jensens jaw ticked, gritting out, “Dean”.

Sam moved to the side, allowing Alpha and omega to glance properly at one another. There was palpable tension between the two and Sam feared that it would escalate into something unwanted. _However, he had faith that Dean wouldn’t allow that._

Dean muttered shyly, “How are you um…doing?”

Jensen averted Deans eyes looking out the window. He was quiet for a while trying to will down the fire burning within him. After taking a few breaths his anger started to subside only to be left with immense hurt and betrayal. He didn’t hide his emotions from Dean, revealing how he really felt by looking at him, “You can see that I am fine now Dean. No thanks to you”.

“Jen….”, Dean supplied.

Jensen shook his head, interrupting, “No! It’s my turn to talk… .You hurt me Dean. So much”.

Dean swallowed, “I’m sorry”.

“I’m sorry doesn’t cut it Dean….I…I know that I made you feel uncomfortable by admitting my true feelings for you”.

Dean shook his head, “No Jensen wait…..”.

A tear ran down Jensens cheek, “You could have told me that you didn’t return my feelings in a more civil manner….instead….you chose to show me by hurting me using the one person you knew I didn’t like….now that is just cold”. He than huffed, “Than you abuse me…..use your alpha strength on me….just like dad always did with mom”. His voice breaking in the end.

Dean sniffled, wiping a tear abruptly from his cheek. It felt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly, a heaviness growing stronger within his chest, “Jen…Yes I am like dad. It pains me to see that I am becoming him”.

Jensen and Sam looked astounded. They were speechless.

Dean swallowed a gulp, his heart was aching bad, “I don’t know what came over me….It was stupid….foolish….And wrong. I can’t change what I have done to you Jen….I just….I’m sorry….I have to admit something……something that I kept hidden all my years…..the reason that I have been afraid to act on anything due to fear of rejection….the reason I am the person I am today”.

Jensen had enough of Deans riddle like talk. He snipped out, “tell me what do you mean Dean?....I had enough of games….I just want you to be honest with me”.

Dean didn’t know how else to put it. He sucked at talking about feelings so he just blurted, “I love you Jensen”.

“Christ Dean…Of course you love Sam and I….we’re brothers!”

“No Jensen…..more than brotherly….I love you like a mate would love his lover”. Dean saw Jensens jaw drop. _Oh God….He probably screwed up big now. He needed to get out of here._ He stammered, “You know what….I’ll just let you rest….I gotta go….you don’t need any stress”. He turned and made hastily for the door ignoring the calls of Jensen and Sam behind him. 

 _He just needed some air._ His heart was thumping hard against his chest and it was getting harder to breath as his chest started to tighten. All he remembered was panicked calls of his brothers before his legs turned to jello collapsing onto the floor before darkness consumed him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please.....xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me....had a bit of a writer's block....
> 
> Oh and sibling incest tag applies here....if you do not like then please do not read....
> 
> Sam is good with words ;)

The last thing he remembered was his world tilting on its axis before he was consumed in darkness. He woke up on the same hard floor he collapsed on. There were nurses and doctors fussing over him while Sam had his head resting on his thigh. 

“Dean!” Sam announced. 

“Heya Sammy”, Dean replied. He glanced around, “What happened?”

“You fainted dude!” 

Dean sighed, “Crap”. He slowly turned his head to face the concerned face of Jensen. Dean cracked a grin, “Hey Jen”.

“Don’t hey Jen me Dean. Jesus Christ you almost gave me a heart attack damnit!”

Deans heart fluttered at the omegas concern. He answered, “I’m sorry Jen.  I um….got a little anxious I guess”.

“You guess?” Jensen huffed. 

“What was I supposed to feel Jen? I was scared shitless that you would find my feelings for you disgusting”.

Jensen glared, “And how do you think I feel asshat!”. He folded his arms across his chest, “You don’t see me having a panic attack about it Dean!”

“Well that’s fantastic Jensen. Maybe not everyone is the same as you ok!” Dean bit back at the omegas stubbornness.

Jensen clicked his tongue, “You’re a pansy”.

Dean scoffed, “Oh so it’s ok for you to call me shit but I can’t do that to you?!”

Jensen grit his teeth, “Dean you say deeply insulting shit, so yeah I am allowed to say whatever I want to defend myself. You don’t hear me calling you an alpha knot head. I just called you a pansy”.

Dean added, not giving up, “Well you ever think that it may hurt my feelings?”

Jensen sighed, “Fine I’m sorry big bad alpha. But just for the record; you’re still on my shit list for the stunt you pulled earlier, landing me in the hospital!”

Deans face downturned, he got up nice and slow, “I’m sorry Jensen. I never intended for that to happen. I lost my cool”.

Jensen nodded, knowing they have been through this before Dean fainted. He fiddled with his fingers, “Did you mean what you said before you fainted?”

“Which part?”

“The part where you say you love me more than brotherly”.

Dean is slowly back on his feet with the aid of Sam. He swallows, “Yeah I meant every word Jen”.

Jensen glanced at Dean with vulnerable eyes. He muttered, “I am disappointed at you Dean but I can learn to forgive too. You need to do things a little less abrasive. I can’t fully trust you with my feelings right now”.

“I understand Jen. I don’t expect you to trust me yet. I will prove myself to you nonetheless”.

Jensen nodded, fiddling with his fingers, “So”.

“So?” Dean repeated not really knowing where to go from here. 

Sam glanced between the two in disbelief. _Christ these two were ridiculous._ He suddenly blurted, “You two are big time air heads”.

“Hey!” Dean and Jensen repeated at the same time with stunned looks at their brother.

Sam shrugged, “What? I’m true you know. First you're fighting and than BAM, you’re acting all mushy”.

Jensen scoffed, “We’re not acting mushy!”

Sam folded his arms, rolling his eyes, “Well you might as well. Why don’t you two just kiss and make up then we go from there yeah?”

“So just wipe the slate clean?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed, “I don’t see why not”. Sam took a hugh breath, “Look you both obviously like each other….or possibly love each other like you both say….I guess you guys just got off on the wrong foot….you both done things to hurt one another”.

“I haven’t done anything Sam!” Jensen uttered in dismay.

“Of course you have Jensen”. Sam continues despite Jensens scoff, “You have the bitchiest temper and you love to add salt onto wounds”.

Jensen huffed, folding his arms and pouting, muttering, “Whatever”.

Sam wasn’t done. He turned to his grinning brother who’s smile fell when Sam aimed him a scrutinizing look, “And you Dean have got to stop acting like an asshole. You don’t think before you do or say something. And stop trying to shove your feelings inside, you need to talk about it. Maybe you can do that with Jensen, civilly. If you love the guy than screw everyone or everything else”. Sam than added, “And one more thing Dean. STOP SAYING THAT YOU’RE TURNING INTO AN ABUSIVE ASS LIKE DAD. You need to stop self doubting yourself. We know you Dean. And yes you lashed out and you know it was wrong but I think it was more to do with your dissatisfaction on your own self. You’re better than that big bro. Believe in it”. He gestured between the both of them, “Now fix this”.

Jensen and Dean glanced at one another. Sams words hit them to the core. Deciding to be the bigger man, Dean took a step closer to Jensen, he cleared his throat, meeting his brothers emerald eyes, “Jen. I don’t know how to go about this. But I…..I want to start anew. I don’t want to regret losing the most important person in my life. And I know that I have been a major ass but…”. He shuffled his feet, almost shyly saying, “But I want to give this a try. No more bitches.  No more self doubting. I know what I want and that’s you. Meet me half way?”

Jensen knew that Dean wasn’t good at expressing himself. The alpha hated talking about feelings, so for Dean to do this took a lot of courage. He knew that the ball was in his court and whatever he decided was going to either make or break their relationship. He closed his eyes briefly just letting himself settle before he pierced Deans gaze, “ I know I’ve been a stubborn ass too Dean. I’m not going to provide you with an excuse for violence Dean. You know that’s not right. Pushing that aside, I know in my heart that we can fix this. It’s not broken but if we continue with hatred and guilt than things won’t settle. We will just continue to hurt one another. So, I’m a taking a chance here Dean and I am willing to start fresh. Push all the negativity behind us. I only ask that we be absolutely honest and faithful to one another. I am willing to meet you half way Dean”.

Tears started to pool in Deans eyes. The alpha made his way over to Jensens bed, slowly engulfing Jensens hands in his. He softly uttered, “I love you Jensen. Let’s start afresh”.

Jensen blushed, “It doesn’t bother you that we are brothers Dean?”

“Heck no! You’re my soulmate. I can’t live without you. I am reckless without you Jen”. Dean brought Jensens hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles tenderly.

Jensen bit his lips, tummy fluttering, “So does that make us boyfriend's Dean? I don’t want to wait for a damn date”.

Dean chuckled at Jensens bluntness, “Of course Jen. Boyfriends it is”.

“Good so that means you can kiss me now”, Jensen teased.

Deans eyes fell to the omegas lips before meeting the omegas eyes. He smiled and leaned in until his lips were just a breath away from his boyfriend's, whispering, “Yes I get to kiss you now”. Dean closed the distance and claimed the omegas lips in a sweet toe curling kiss. Both alpha and omega moaning at the taste of each other.

Meanwhile Sams heart filled with warmth. He knew they just needed a shove in the right direction. He decided to give them some space. When you’re in love, the world stops. _He wishes Dean and Jensen all the best._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos.....xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly thank you to all my readers who have been patient with this fic ♡...Writers block is not fun at all :(...But new chapters up! :D
> 
> There is sex in this chapter ;)

Jensen had gotten discharged from the hospital after two days. He then spent a week recovering at home before he felt well enough to go back to school. And Jensen wasn’t very excited about that. _Why?_ Well he was probably going to see his arch nemesis Lisa Braeden again. 

 _Oh who was he kidding?_ The omega went to the same school. It’s inevitable.

His subconscious had another theory as to why he wasn’t so eager to return to school. And it didn’t fail to remind him every single day prior to heading back. 

_You’re afraid that Dean will leave you for Lisa. You’re afraid Dean will realize that what is going on between the both of you is not right._

And that scared the crap outta him.

He felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Then again, it’s not like things between he and Dean have been strained. In fact it’s quite the opposite. From the first time they kissed and made up to the whole week he has been home recovering, Dean was nothing but a concerned and an uncharacteristically doting alpha. 

Dean was now Jensens drug.

The romance part was also being stepped up. Dean and he would make out every chance they could. They acted like starving lovers who have been apart for too long. Things have also started to get frisky. They have gone to the extent of jerking each other off to completion. 

They were both craving for more though.

But Dean was holding back. He said that he wanted to take Jensen out on a date first. Of course Jensen pouted and nagged like a petulant child going on about ' _how they didn’t need to have some fancy date before doing the do'._ It was adorable and Dean always made sure to fix his omegas tantrums with his lips or a toe curling jerkoff. 

Then there was the mating mark. 

Dean and Jensen were always sucking and nipping on each others necks. The end result will be large hickeys littering their necks. But they knew they had a more urgent craving; to bite and claim. Again, Dean said to wait. He wanted things to be all perfect first. 

Whatever that meant, Jensen thought that it’s probably for the best.

Anyway, school starts tomorrow. Let’s hope fate has better plans.

* * *

Jensen and Dean didn’t hold hands like every couple that entered through the doors of their highschool. They had both agreed that they needed to take things slow and they needed to give each other time before engaging in public displays of affection. 

That didn’t rule out the fact that they needed to be faithful to one another. 

They chose to remain close in their own ways. Nudging and bumping into each other as they walked while their pinkies would hook onto one another’s for a while before letting go. Dean would look longingly at Jensen and even not so subtly check his lover out by letting his eyes do a nice once over while licking his lips and then ending up winking at him.

Jensen would turn the darkest shade of red. 

The worst was when Dean would stare at him from across the cafeteria. The Alpha constantly bit at his lips and his stare was so intense Jensen was feeling aroused and fidgety. His friends often wondered ' _what was wrong with him?_ '. He would see the alpha then throw one of his infamous panty dropping smirks. The alpha was deliberately stirring him up. 

Well Jensen wasn’t going to act like a saint. If Dean wanted to be a tease than he could too.

That’s why he is currently bent over whereby his ass is pointed towards Deans direction while his elbows rested on the table. He was in the cafeteria conversing with his good friend Charlie. He knew his ass was one of his many amazing features and the jeans he wore hugged it nice and snug.

He heard a thud before Deans football friends decided to laugh out, “Dude what’s up with the jelly legs?”

Jensen made sure to turn around and saw Dean getting up from the floor he collapsed on, was practically red and he could see the slight tent the alpha was spotting. _God he ached too_. He watched as the alphas eyes met his briefly before he answered in a deep voice, “Um yeah probably had one too much to drink last night”. _Lie_. The alpha continued, “Anyway gotta go wash my face so I can stay awake better”. 

Jensen watched as Dean walked over to the cafeteria door and just as he was about to walk out, he glanced at Jensen with lust filled eyes. _Jensen wasn’t going to ignore_. He quickly excused himself, saying he needed to get something from his locker before heading towards the direction Dean went.

He followed Deans aroused scent all the way to the same bathroom he had hid himself in when Dean had first hit him. He could sense that no one else was inside. He entered and locked the bathroom door behind him. 

Just as he was walking through the bathroom, he was grabbed and shoved against the sink. His lovers green dilated pupils glanced into his. Dean breathed hotly against his lips as he pressed his bulge into Jensens, “You think you can fuck with me Jen? Think you can fucken tease me and get away without punishment?”. A hand found it’s way to Jensens Jean clad ass, squeezing tight, “You think you can just use your perfect ass for display in front of everyone? THAT’S MY PROPERTY!”

Jensen replied with a whine, “Was all for you Dean”.

“Yeah well I didn’t like Luke checking your ass out! Now I gotta show you why your ass belongs to me. You want that Jen?”

Jensen threw his head back as Dean attacked his neck and ground harder into him, “Oh yes Dean!”

Dean didn’t waste any time. He claimed Jensens lips in a searing deep kiss before pulling away and spinning the omega around until Jensens ass was once more outwards while he stared at their wild eyes in the mirror. He grabbed onto the sink for support and gasped as Dean somehow managed to yank his belt off and pull his Jeans midway down his thighs now exposing his ass. His cock jerked when Dean muttered into his ear, “Spread em’”

And as if hypnotized Jensen did as told but just enough to expose his hole as his Jeans restricted him. He let out an internal sigh as Dean pushed his Jeans further down until it pooled around his ankles enabling him to spread himself further. He watched through hooded eyes as Dean sucked on his earlobe and then he felt Deans cock head run along his leaking hole. “Oh God Dean. Please I want it baby. Don’t want to wait”.

Dean grabbed at Jensens jaw turning his head to the side and claiming his lips in a filthy tongue filled kiss as he increased his rut against Jensens hungry wet hole. His cock head catching on Jensens rim at every upstroke was driving him insane as he resisted the strong urge to plunge into his lovers needy hole. He tried to focus on jerking Jensens hard cock, “Mhmm…Fuck baby”.

Within a few minutes of rutting and jerking things began to turn wild and heated. The pheromones were now beginning to cloud their actions. Jensen and Dean were barely sucking in air as the alpha and omega within them demanded more. 

Jensen screamed, “Dean fuck me! Dean please give me more!”

Dean was trembling now. Jensens juices now coated his entire cock and balls while his knot was throbbing and wanting to pop. He had released a copious amount of precum onto Jensens crack whilst Jensens cock twitched as released precum onto his hand. They both could barely keep their lips connected as their pleasure climbed to new levels. Dean was delirious with white hot pleasure that he felt like he was going to combust. He had never felt this with any of his sex partners before. He knew they both needed more, “Jen you sure?”

“Fuck me Dean!”

“Damn dirty mouth!” Dean growled before he gripped a hand on Jensens hip and began to push into his now thrashing lover.

“Oh yes! Ugh yeah!” Jensen felt he was going to explode as the thick veiny cock of his lover opened him up inch by inch. Within a few seconds Dean had slipped in to the hilt.

After a few minutes of torturous waiting Dean pulled his cock out and drove back in with a snap of his hips. The snug walls of his lovers channel hugged his cock nice and right. And that was when both alpha and omega lost control. 

It was primal and raw. Omega and alpha lost themselves in one another with two thoughts in mind. _Claim. Mate._

The only sounds that engulfed the bathroom was the hard slapping of skin, the sloppy sound of a thoroughly wet hole getting fucked hard, the pants, grunts and uncontrollable moans of both alpha and omega. And just like it began, it was over. 

Jensens cock twitched hard and spurted release painting the sink and mirror while his hole clenched hard and a wet flow of hot liquid washed out of him sending wave after wave of pleasure ripping through his body as he let out a silent scream. 

Dean had enough control to suck hard instead of bite the omega on his neck as he plunged his cock deep within his omega, locking his knot into his lover as his cock released thick spurt after spurt of cum into his lovers contracting channel. 

Both lovers trembled, holding onto each other as their lust filled eyes locked onto one another in the mirror.  A message passed between them.

They knew this is where they belonged. Knotted to one another. 

_And from this moment on they weren’t going to stop craving this and one another._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Dean defend Jensen?
> 
> Sam meets Gabe ;)

So far Jensen had been beyond happy the rest of the school day. However, his happiness was short lived the moment he spotted ‘HER’ trying to push her cleavage into Deans chest. Then anger consumed him. _Why?_ Well Dean was just standing there….and smirking at her with his eyes aimed at her rack.

_What the hell?!_

He was fuming at the thought that Dean could betray him this way. He didn’t realize he was gravitating towards the pair until he was scowling at Dean with arms folded along his chest. He saw his so called secret boyfriend notice him and actually saw his adams apple bob while staring back at him with a little fear. 

_Oh he should be afraid because Jensen is about to kick his ass!_

Dean slowly pushed a frustrated Lisa aside, “Um I don’t think we can do this anymore Lisa”.

Lisa huffed, “And why not Dean?!” She watched as Deans eyes flicked over to a scowling Jensen. She mocked, “Oh look it’s your loser of a brother”.

Jensen glared, “Back off Lisa!”

“And why in the hell would I do that Jensen? Are you afraid I might steal your man?” She let out a smug smile, “Which I know I will because Dean does not like needy unpopular omegas like you”.

Jensen felt put under the spotlight now as a lot of their peers have stopped to watch the commotion. He refused to let Lisa downgrade him though. His eyes landed on Deans apologetic ones and he hoped that his lover would defend him. He decided that he had to be bold. He replied, “I wouldn’t say I’m the needy one Lisa. Seems to me that that’s your role since you’re always acting like a bitch in heat, climbing every Tom, Dick and Harry. Gotta say if you keep that up then no ones gonna want to introduce you to their parents”.

Lisa shrieked, “How dare you! You insulant piece of…..”. 

Dean having enough of her tantrum decided to interfere, “Enough Lisa!”

Lisa's furious attention snapped to him, “What the hell Dean?! You gonna stand up for what this..”. She eyes Jensen like he is some nasty piece of garbage, “for the way this bottom feeder has insulted me?!…YOUR GIRLFRIEND!”

“How has he insulted you Lisa? If I heard correctly, you insulted him first!” Dean didn’t know why he was getting so irritated with the cheerleader but he had the urge to protect his mate right the hell now. 

“Despite that….I am your girlfriend Dean! You will defend ME not HIM!”

Dean rolled his eyes, “FYI Lisa you ain’t my girlfriend. You were nothing more than a good fuck to release my tension”. The stinging slap and screeching by the female omega was kinda expected, however, Jensens reaction to the action was not.

Jensen was on the cheerleader the moment she slapped Dean. He was not one to hit women but Christ did she press his buttons. He shoved her with abrupt force that she ended up stumbling back and falling on her ass. He towered over her, “Don’t fucken touch him again!”

Deans wolf preened within him at its omegas dominating display. But it growled when Lisa stood up and attempted to slap Jensen too. His omega was too fast, dodging her and she ended up missing her aim and falling onto the floor on all fours. Despite being proud of his quick mate, Dean situated himself between Lisa and a grinning teasing Jensen.

When Lisa wanted to jump Jensen again by shoving at Dean, the alpha held her back, bellowing, “Enough! You are not going to hurt him Lisa! I won’t let you!”

Lisa mocked, “Why?! Huh! Is it because he’s your brother?!”

“No! It’s because he is MY MATE!” Dean answered back, not giving a damn about anyone and their gasps of shock. He eyed everyone dangerously, “That’s right! Jensen is my soulmate. Anyone got anything to say about that?!” He challenged his peers. When no one answered and averted his gaze, he stated, “Good choice. Otherwise you would have me to deal with. And let this be a warning to all….No one from here on out is going to hassle my mate or else you’d never wish you were born”. He turned back to a stunned and slightly shaky Lisa, “And that includes you Lisa”.

Meanwhile Jensens heart was fluttering repeatedly as his omega purred like a damn cat as it witnessed its mate defend it. The feeling of happiness engulfing him whole as he watched everyone bow slightly at the alphas command. _And boy did his alphas warning stir up his nether regions._ He wanted to coax Dean into skipping the rest of the classes just so they could get back home and fuck. _That was a first for him._

Jensen watched his alphas shoulders relax as everyone dispersed, including an embarrassed Lisa. He flushed red when his lover turned and gave him a hungry once over before huskily asking, “Want to get the fuck outta here Jen?”

The corner of Jensens lip lifted before he took a few steps forward until he was standing toe to toe with the alpha. He encircled his arms around Deans neck, trying to hold back his moan as Deans hugh bulge pressed into his. He whispered, “Where to?”

Dean didn’t care about anyone now. His focal point was the horny omega before him. He grabbed at the globes of Jensens jean covered ass, “How about we go home and I let you ride me?”

Jensen let out a whimper, “Sounds like a plan. Let’s go alpha”.

They got out of school more faster than ever.

* * *

Sam stared at Gabe dreamily. Man that alpha was hella delicious. The alpha was two years his senior and had the most gorgeous smile and hair. And has anyone seen the bulging biceps and the tight abs that made a show of sticking to the white t-shirt. _Or was it the t-shirt that stuck to the abs_? Uh who cares. The alpha had a hella smoking bod.

He was busy ogling Gabriel when he noticed Dean and Jensen striding towards the school entrance as if rushing to go somewhere. _Ok what the hell?_ He decided to chase after his siblings only to find them grinding frantically against the Impala passenger door with their tongues doing a desperate dance.

_Ok Eww._

Then the smell of sex pheromones and the inkling signs of heat and rut started entering his nostrils. _Oh God his omega brother was about to enter into heat and Dean was on the edge of a full blown rut._ It must be their mating call that was luring their wolves to officially mate proper. 

He was happy his brothers were all over each other but he didn’t want them getting into certain situations like 'Parenting' at a very early age. He tried to breath through his mouth, interrupting, “Hey um…guys where are you headed?” Identical lust filled looks and dilated pupils glanced at him.

Dean seeing his brother decided to inhale deep breaths, before taking a step back from his whining, upset omega. He felt so hot and so horny that the only words he uttered to his little brother was, “Um Sam Jen and I are heading home early”.

Jensen added, a tad bit breathless, “Yeah we got some things to take care of”.

Sam nodded, “I understand. But just so you guys know….I think you are on the verge of a heat and rut….I can smell it from here, so…..please use safety”. He specifically glanced at Jensen, “Since you can get pregnant during heats Jen”.

Dean sniffed the air before his pupils dilated further and his eyes narrowed on Jensens, “Baby Sams right. You’re almost on heat and…..I can feel my rut creeping in. We’re going to stop at the pharmacy. I need to buy a box of condoms”.

Jensen bit his bottom lip as pleasure stirred more rapidly in his belly while his hole oozed more slick, “Ok hon. Let’s just go please. I need you”.

Dean growled and planted a filthy kiss on Jensens lips before ordering, “Get in the car now. We’re leaving”.

Sam watched as his brothers got into the car without another glance and word at him. _Wow they were desperate._ Just as they were pulling out onto the road, he remembered something and yelled out, “Then how am I going to get home?!”

Despite his yell, Dean and Jensen paid him no mind. Dean just sped the impala down the highway without a moment’s glance. He sighed, muttering to himself, “Guess you gotta catch the bus today Sammy”. He was startled and nearly screamed when a velvet male voice sounded a few feet behind him.

“I’ll take you home Sam”.

Sam turned and was met with the heavenly sight of the alpha Gabriel. His heart fluttered at the alphas soft smirk and glittering pupils. He flushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um…um you sure….Um Gabriel?...I um….I have no trouble catching the bus”.

The golden haired alpha studied the sweet fox eyed omega before him. His alpha already falling harder for the shy teen. He took a step further, ensuring his gaze pierced Sam, “Don’t fret sweet omega. An alpha will not let his omega go home in a bus when he has the means to drive you himself. His omega must be as comfortable and happy as can be”.

Sams heart soared. He was feeling giddy and excited but tried to keep himself at bay by releasing a small smile, “His omega?”

Gabriel winked, before extended his elbow out, “Shall we head back in sweetheart?”

Sam bit his lip and was sure he was  red like a tomato. He had wanted to be noticed by Gabe the first moment he laid eyes on the gorgeous alpha. _This was like a dream come true._ He couldn’t help the hugh smile that lit up his face as he hooked his elbow unto Gabes, “Let’s alpha”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

Entangled in sheets, sweating and trying to gulp in air was what Dean and Jensen had been doing ever since the reached home. Despite the numerous times they reached orgasm, they still craved more. They had lost count the number of times they mated. All it came down to was alpha satisfying his omega during their heat and rut.

It was around 6pm when they managed to come out of Deans room to grab something to eat or drink. But even then the omega leaked hard and had Dean slobbering and eating his hole nice and thorough until he climaxed hard for the umpteenth time.

Things were progressing at a rapid pace. Both knew this but heck they were in love.

They were once again snuggling in bed after another frisky session. Jensen pressed his ear directly above Deans chest, listening to the thrum of Deans heart. He never felt so settled before, so content, so happy. He sighed, “Never in my imagination….did I think I’d be in your arms Dean”.

Dean smiled up at the ceiling. He studied the flat white surface, as if looking for any abnormalities in the paint job. But really his mind only lingered on his mates words. He reassured, “Best step I’ve ever taken. You’ve opened my eyes Jensen”.

Jensen laid a gentle kiss on Deans pectoral before snuggling more tightly into his lover, “Let’s get some sleep yeah?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah baby. We might need the strength for later”.

Jensens hummed before he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep. 

* * *

Gabe was one hell of a charmer. He ensured to make Sam laugh or mostly blush by his actions alone. Actions that involved the alpha opening his car door, walking him up to his front porch or winking at him. Yup Sams legs felt like jello.

Just as they were standing outside Sams front door, Gabe uttered, “Sam, is it ok if I ask you something?”

Sam had never seen this part of Gabe. It was as if the cocky angel looked quite shy and nervous. He answered, “Yes Gabe? What do you want to say?”

Gabe nodded and bit at his bottom lip for a few seconds before fixing his gaze into Sam’s hazel eyes. He stammered, “Do you….um….do you want to go to the movies with me?...Um this Saturday?”

 A hugh smile crept up Sams lips, he swayed lightly back and forth, “Um I would like that very much Gabe”. He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Gabe grinned toothily, looking like he had won the lottery, murmuring, “Ok Sam. I’ll pick you at 7pm? Is that ok with you?”

“That’s fine Gabe”. He added, “I’ll see you this Saturday then. Take care”. With that Sam opened the front door, spared Gabe one last smile before he shut it behind him. He leaned against the door and literally was contemplating doing a goofy happy dance.

He was going on to the movies with Gabe. ….possibly a date? Uh as long as he got to spend more time with the alpha, he wouldn’t mind.

* * *

Jensen was riding him like a cowboy off to the rodeo. His cock was twitching and flaring with pleasure as the sweet hot wet hole of the omegas stroked him good and tight. He threw his head back, “Ah Jen. Uhh Baby yeah”.

The omega was lost in his own throes of pleasure. The constant hit of Deans cock head onto his prostate was making him delirious with need. He moaned louder as Dean began pumping his hips up into him, he squeezed hard on Deans pectoral, “Oh Dean yes!”

“Oh Jen. Baby I’m close”.

Jensens eyes rolled to the back of his head, trembling as this instant wave after wave of hot white pleasure shot through his cock. He shakily moaned, “Oh Dean”. 

Dean shuddered as Jensens hole began to grip his cock tight, his lovers walls squeezing and contracting around his condom covered cock, massaging and milking his orgasm good. He squeezed at Jensens hip hard as his condom filled up with his hot come. God if only it were Jensens hole he were filling up. 

The lovers kissed and groaned into each others mouths, just holding on to each other for a while, trying to calm down. Dean maneuvered them to lie on their side’s. He ran his finger down the bridge of Jensens nose, “You ok babe?”

Jensen hummed in content, he smiled softly at his mate, “Mmm Dean just happy is all”.

“Well I’m happy that you’re happy”.

Jensen snuggled closer into Dean, yawning, “Mm sleepy”.

Dean laid a kiss on his lovers head, “Mm sleep sounds good”. 

* * *

It was the next day, breakfast, when Sam saw his brothers again. And they looked like crap. Literally.

They both had bags under their eyes, their hair looked like a hurricane had gone through it, they were a little pale and hobbled slow like they had no energy left in them. Which would be accurate, Sam thought.

Sam decided to be nice so he poured his brothers a cup of coffee each, gathering bacon, eggs and toast into two separate plates and placing it down on the kitchen island in front of their drooping forms. He said, “Eat up. You guys look like you been back from hell”.

Dean smiled crookedly, voice croaky as he muttered, “Hell was sweet Sammy”.

Jensen just hummed around his mouthful of eggs on toast, “Mmm”.

Sam drew back, “Eww Ok whatever. Anyway gotta go”. Sliding the strap of his backpack onto his shoulder while making his way to the front door.

Dean scrunched his brow, realizing something. His brother wasn’t asking for a ride to school. He called out, “Sammy aren’t you supposed to ride with us to school?”

Sam spoke loudly over his shoulder, “Tis ok Dean. Gabes waiting to drive me to school”.

Dean turned to Jensen, “Babe who’s Gabe?”

“Dunno Dean. Don’t care”, Jensen shrugged before taking a hugh sip of his coffee. 

Dean couldn’t help but think of Sam. His brother was a delicate omega. He better find out who this Gabe person is and have a little chat with him. Hey he was an alpha who wanted to protect his family after all.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me my sweet readers for the lateness in chapter....
> 
> Anyway the fic has come to an end....Epilogue...

**Epilogue**

Turns out Gabe was quite an alright alpha, well compared to other knot heads Dean knew. But of course before he accepted Gabe, he had to subject the alpha through literal third degree. And surprisingly he passed every damn question or test.

Sam had been told to bring his boyfriend into the house in order to meet Dean and Jensen. After all, they more so were a parental figure to Sam.

 Plus Sam was an omega. A very young budding soft hearted omega.

It’s not that the elder brothers didn’t have any faith in Sam; it was just common sense that anything can happen. So they had to get Gabe to understand that _‘no one messes with their baby brother and gets away with it’._

After Dean was satisfied, Sam and Gabe left for their date 

And Jensen and Dean decided to spend their time humping till they were practically empty with nothing left to give.

* * *

“So you’re enjoying yourself Sammy?” Gabe asked with a handsome lopsided smile.

Sam flushed lightly, loving the feel of Gabes hand resting above his on the table. He returned Gabes smile, “I’m ecstatic. Thank you Gabe”.

“No…Thank you Sam. I count myself lucky to have been given the chance to take such a beautiful sweet person like yourself out for dinner”.

Sam felt his cheeks heat up further, “You really like me?”

“Yes Sam”, Gabe brought the omegas hand to his lips, laying soft pecks on the delicate knuckles. “Is it ok if we decide what we are to each other?”

Sam bit his bottom lip shyly, “What do you want us to be called Gabe?”

“Well sweetheart…..I was thinking boyfriend? What do you think? Please feel free to give your honest opinion, I will respect it wholeheartedly”.

Sam uttered softly, “I would like for us to be boyfriends too Gabe”.

“Then boyfriends it is my sweet Sam”.

The omega and alpha smile brightly at one another both knowing this was the start of something special.

* * *

“Dean what would you want for our future? What do you see in our future? Or rather where do you see it headed?” Jensen muttered while he rested his head on Deans naked chest, listening to the thrum of his lovers heartbeat while he drew little heart shapes with his index finger on Deans pectoral.

Dean smiled up at the ceiling, hand running up his lovers spine and back soothingly, “I want there to always be an us Jensen. I want our mating legalized and maybe settle down. Pursue higher education together, work on our dream careers together, then when we have achieved what we want we can work, buy a house with a white picket fence and a lovely backyard where our babies can run around and be happy pups”.

Jensens heart fluttered, he heaved himself up on one of his elbows while staring down at Dean in adoration, “You want to have kids with me one-day?”

Dean thumbed at his boyfriend's beautiful bottom lip, “I want to have a lot of kids with you Jensen. You are my mate. My soulmate. And you’re my equal. There’s no one else that I’d rather start a family with”.

“Not even if we're brothers? People talk Dean”, Jensen replied shyly.

Dean leaned up and claimed his lovers bottom lip with such tenderness before pulling back and replying, “Screw what other people say Jensen. I don’t give a damn about whatever they think and neither should you. We are soulmates Jensen. True mates. My alpha and your omega chose one another and we accepted because we love each other. We would die for each other, do anything for each other. Other people won’t provide us with the happiness we need, only we can do that”.

Jensen never felt more admirable of Dean until this moment, he  laid a kiss on his lovers lips, “I love you Dean”.

“I love you too Jensen”.

“Forever and always”, Jensen added with a glint in his eyes.

“Till death do us part”.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to all my readers who have supported this fic. You are amazing ♡
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to release a new fic despite the many fics that I am working on. I wanted something fresh to write about so here's another story♡....I will keep updating when I can.
> 
> Please note that English is my second language and I do not have a beta. Please excuse my errors.
> 
> Please feedback and kudos is encouraged as it tells me that you are enjoying the fic ♡♡


End file.
